Captured
by Angela Eve
Summary: Neal disappears and no one can find him. A year later, Neal shows up at Peter's door, but the ex-con man has changed. The ex-con can barely remember his past. Can Peter help him remember his life once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

**Note: I don't own White Collar. Or any characters expect maybe the criminals. Happens after the fifty season and before the sixth season.**

**Chapter 1**

Several men sat around a table. Talking and laughing and playing poker. This looked like ordinary men having a good evening of talking and poker, but what they were talking about. A crime going after a painting. A Degas painting of two dancers in a private collection. The owner of the private collection was unimportant, however getting the painting was important. And the men only had one plan that would not work, for they needed a forager.

"How about Lazer?" Ask one of the men.

"He sucks at foraging Degas. We should get the best person," the leader said.

"You have a plan?" Another man asked.

"Yes, I want Neal Caffrey, He is the best forager."

"You are mad. He works for the FBI and won't do it for any amount of money," the first man laughs.

"Not if he does not know himself."

"What are you talking about?" someone asked.

"We give him amnesia. And we will have a forager for a long time plus he owes me."

Several Weeks later

The yellow taxi pulled up to the side walk where a blue eyed man stood waiting for the car. Other cars spread by, horns of those cars could be heard as well as people talking. It was just another ordinary day in New York and at the FBI. Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey had worked on and closed a bank fraud, which had been boring as hell.

Neal Caffrey, the blue eyed conman, was ready to go home. To have a nice glass of wine, if Mozzie had not drink all of his good wine yet, and maybe to do a little painting.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked as soon as Neal got into the taxi.

"Ummm," Neal said. He could not think straight. His vision blurred. What the-? Had he been drugged? He looked down at the coffee, he bought less than five minutes ago. He glanced up at the grinning taxi driver. His head seem to weight a million pounds and he could see black spots dancing in his vision.

Great, and I was hoping today would be a nice ordinary day, Neal thought before losing conscious.

The taxi pulled out into the traffic with the unconscious man in the back and no one the wiser. The driver smiling for their plan to was already working.

"Did you get him, Joe?" the leader asked moments later.

"Yeah, I did. He's in the back."

"What about the anklet?"

"Gone. Throw it into an open window of a car."

"Good, let's get him ready. I don't want him to wake him then try to escape."

**Enjoy! Next chapter will be up as soon as I have some free time to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal shifted slightly. His alarm clock seemed to want to annoy the crap out of him. He did not want to go to the office yet. His head hurt. Note to self, don't drink anymore, Neal thought to himself. Wait, what happen yesterday? The last thing he remember getting into a taxi and heading home for a relaxing evening.

Neal's eyes shoot open. All he could see was a white celling. Neal had a bad feeling about this. His apartment definitely did not have a white celling or this skimpy of a room. Neal tried to sit up, but could not. He shift to look down at his restrained hands. Neal was lying on a table; his hands and legs were chained down to the table. He did not appear to have a shirt on. Instead he had two wires on each side of his chest. Those wires lead to a machine not far from where Neal lay.

But back to the chains. He would worry about the wires later. Maybe he could slip the chains his hands were in, then he could pick the locks on his legs. However, before Neal could slip the cuffs, one of his captives walked in.

"Ah, good. You are awake," the man hissed like a snake. He even looked like a snake thin with even little hair on his head and green snake like eyes.

Neal remained silent. He did not like the look of this man.

The door open once more and two more men came into the room. One of the men was the taxi driver that was supposed to take Neal home. The other man was tall and muscular with dark hair and eyes.

"About time he woke up," the dark haired man stated, "let's get started."

"What do you want?" Neal request. He did not know any of these men and he really wanted to know why he was here to begin with.

"Don't worry about it. You won't remember anywhere."

"Wait, what?" Neal asked. He began to worry about this. How would he not remember? What were they going to do to him? Panic began to rise within him.

Neal peek at the snake-like man whom appeared to be starting up some medical looking machines. The snake man turned back to Neal with a piece of rubber in his hand. Neal gave him a questionable looked. He did not want to know what that was for.

"Open up," Snake Man demanded. Neal cramp down on his teeth, making sure the snake man could not force the rubber into his mouth.

"Do as he says," the dark man ordered.

Neal refused again. The dark man sneered then he punch Neal in the stomach. Neal unprepared for the attacked, open his month out of shocked.

Snake man slip the rubber into Neal's month before Neal could close it again.

"Alright you guys might want to leave now," Snake man stated.

Neal's panic become ten times worse. What were they going to do to him? Peter, please find me, Neal prayed silently.

The two men left leaving the blue-eyed man with just the snake man. The snake man left Neal's line of sight and Neal felt something on his head.

"Shock in three. Two. One."

Neal could not describe the terrible pain that ripped through his skull. This was worse than being shot or hit by a car. Neal tried to scream, but the gag in his mouth made it impossible. Another wave of pain hit his skull.

Peter! Please help me! Neal screamed in silent. He gave a pull against his bonds trying his hardness to get free and end his agony. He could not see and all he could hear was himself screaming.

Peter, please, Neal begged. Pain washed over him again and again. Neal could do nothing to stop the pain. In his mind's eye, Neal could see only one way to escape his agony. Neal retreat to the back of his mind, escaping the agony. Darkness closed in around him and he know no more.

**HAHAHA cliff Hanger! I am so evil! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

14 hours later

The man blink several times to clear his eye sight. Panic awakened in him. Where was he? He seemed to be strap to a table. How did he get here?

A door open. Two men strolled in. One of the men was tall and had dark hair and eyes. The other small and snake like. The man on the table did not like the looks of either one of them.

"Hello," said the dark man, "how are we feeling?"

Confused, but he did not say it out loud.

"Who are you," he asked instead. Who were these men? The dark man grinned; he seemed happy for some reason.

"Do you know who you are?" the man demanded. He just stared at the dark man. "Your name is Nigel Cain. You belong to me."

Nigel Cain; that does not seem right. And what did he mean that Nigel belong to him? The dark man was still smiling at Nigel.

He did not want to be here. He wanted to go home, where ever home was for him.

"Put him in his cage." The dark man said. Two other men appear behind the dark and snake man. They took both of Nigel's arms and drag him out of the small room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the FBI

Peter stood in front of his team expect for one person, whom is always late, Neal Caffrey. Peter wanted to get started, but they had to wait for a few more minutes. Maybe Neil won't be late today. Peter shake his head; that would be too much to ask from Neal Caffrey.

"Hey, boss, can we get this show on the road? I have other stuff to do than wait for Neil?" Diana asked in her tough voice.

"Yeah, I was just hoping he would show up early today," Peter answered.

"You are going to be hoping for a long time then," Jones laugh. A few other member around the table give a small giggle. Peter just smirk along with his team. He enjoyed working with these people. They were like another family to him.

Suddenly, Peter's phone went off in his office. Who could be calling this early in the morning?

"Diana, you start this. I am going to go answer my phone."

"You're the boss."

"Special Agent Peter Burke," Peter said into the phone after picking it up.

"Hi, Agent Burke, this is Nancy Brown from the US Marshals," a woman on the other end said, "Are you aware that at 6:32, the anklet for Neal Caffrey had been disconnected?"

"What? How come I was not told about this sooner?" Peter demand. He glance at his watch 8:34 read the time. Fourteen hours since Neal's anklet been cut. Did Neal run? Why in the earth would he run? He had no where to go, however Mozzie would knew the answer. He would call Mozzie as soon as he was told why the Marshals did not connect him sooner.

"I am sorry, sir. We were having some technical difficulties last night and early this morning. We did not know about it until those difficulties were solved."

"Alright, thank you. I must go now."

"Good-bye, Agent Burke," Nancy said.

Peter quickly dialed Mozzie's number. He needed to find Neil fast. Maybe the anklet was displaying technical difficulties as well. Neil would not run. He just would not, would he?

**Hahaha I feel really evil, today. But hey, another chapter be happy about that. Also keep reviewing. I love knowing what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What did you mean by that, Suit?" Mozzie demand. Peter rubbed his head, he been talking to Mozzie for five minutes already and he already had a bad headache. So far in the convection, Mozzie blamed Peter for some conspiracy that the FBI had covered up. All Peter wanted to know was where Neil was.

"Mozzie, listen to me. I have no idea about that. Do you know where Neal is?"

"I thought Neil was at some FBI thing."

Peter's stomach drop. Mozzie did not know where Neil was, usually Mozzie knew almost everything that went on in New York.

"No, his anklet's been cut. And no one seems to know where he is."

"He did not come home last night either. That why I thought he had an FBI thing," Mozzie murmur sadly. If something happen to Neal, Mozzie would never forgive himself. Peter was one of the few people who could ever find Neil.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. You start with your underground connections. I will start with FBI. We will find him."

"You don't believe he ran, do you? Because if you do-"

"Mozzie, I don't think Neal would run without telling you. Start asking around. We will meet later to discuss this."

* * *

Back at the, well wherever Neal/Nigel was…

The cage was not even a cage. Well, it was part cage part cell. Two of the 'cage's walls were solid while the other two were just a bunch of fences on top of each other to form a 'cage'. To make matters worse the cage had an electric fence around it. Well, the two sides anywhere. Nigel could not stick his hands out to even try picking the lock. Wait, could he open locks by picking them? Thinking this just made his head hurt worse.

Nigel walked back and forth in the small area.

He could hardly see anything. Gratefully, that there was no lights, because of his pounding head. His head felt like it been hit a couple hundred times with a hammer. He was also tired, but wanted answers, otherwise he would sleep.

He could hear the men laughing and watching TV in another room. They sound like they were watching a baseball game. Peter liked baseball.

Nigel stop his pacing. Who was Peter? Was Peter that dark man? No, the dark man hated Nigel. Peter is a friend, someone he could trust. Nigel wish he could ask someone about Peter; however no one seemed to care.

Besides that dark man look like a Tom. The snake man a Jeff, the two muscles men John and Joe, and that was about everyone, Nigel remember seeing. Maybe if his head stop hurting, he could think clearly and get out of this mess.

"Mmm, hi, do you want something to eat?"

Nigel turned his head towards the speaker. The man had a blue baseball hat on and he was not very tall prepares about 5'8 or 5'9.

"That would be nice," Nigel answered. Maybe food would help and had been getting hungrier for a while. Nigel briefly wonder how long he been in this place.

"Ok, here you go."

The man hand Nigel a plate of food through a small gap in the cage next to the door. Nigel took this opportunity to ask some questions.

"Where am I?"

"At a warehouse. You live here."

"Why I don't understand? Why am I here? What happen? Why can't I remember anything," Nigel was screaming at his captive. He wanted to go home.

"Look, all I can tell you. You live here. You belong to Ryan and that is it."

"But-"

Too late the man already walk away. Probably did not want Nigel to start yelling at him again. Nigel signed, at least he know that Tom was Ryan. He sat on the dirty floor and began to eat his lunch or dinner. It was really hard to tell the time in here.

**The End. Just kidding. I am not done with Neal and Peter yet. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I did not think this story would be so popular. Will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nigel blind. He did not remember failing asleep, but he obviously had at some point in time. At least his head stop hurting, but his mind was foggy. He wish he could think straight. Food did not help his thinking progress and either did sleep.

But then again he did not know how long he slept. With no clock and no outside windows, time was a difficult thing to guess. He glance to outside of his 'cage'. He could not hear anything. He did not like the stone stillness.

At least ten minutes later, Ryan showed his twisted ugly face. Nigel did not like him at all. The snake man was with him as well, Jeff, and the two muscular men with guns. Nigel did not like where this was headed. Guns always meant trouble and he wanted no part in that trouble.

Ryan open the door. Were they taking him someplace else now? Maybe underground, that sounded like something they would do.

The four men walk in; the two muscular men stayed at the door. Ryan moved over to the wooden easel in the right corner of the cage.

Nigel, for the most part, ignored the easel. It would not help him escape. He did not even knew why it was in here. Last time he check, he did not know how to paint. But then again, he could not remember his own past.

Where were his parents? Did he have any brothers or sisters? What about friends? Was anyone looking for him? Or is what these men said were true? That he belong to them? That did not seem right at all.

"Nigel, come here, now," Ryan demand. Nigel shook his head to clear his head. These men won't give him the answers he wanted so it would be pointless to ask them. Might as well do what they want and try to form some escape plan later.

He took the few steps over to where Ryan and Jeff were standing by the easel. They had brought in with them several kinds of different colored paints, an empty canvas, a replica of a painting, and several pictures of the same painting.

"You are going to forge this painting," Ryan started.

"But you already have a copy. Why do I need to make another?" Nigel ask. Letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Because I said so. Don't ask any more questions. Let's go, Conrad."

The four men left. Nigel stared blankly at the empty canvas; what was he going to do? He pick up one of the brush. He would try to paint their painting, but he doubt he could do a good job. The blue-eyed man sat down in the chair given to him.

He put the brush in some paints and brought it to the canvas. The paints bring to flow right off the brush. Oh, this was nice. He liked to paint. Nigel forget everything as the paints flow off the brush and on to the canvas. He forgot where he was, who he was, and what was happening to him.

* * *

"Hi, hon, any luck yet?" El asked on the other side of the phone.

"No," Peter answered.

Mozzie and Peter had no luck finding Neal at all. It was like he disappeared from the face of the planet. No one had seen Neil; none it the criminal world or the FBI. It had been three days since Peter last saw Neil.

Three days. Something was wrong and Peter needed to find Neil. Peter hope he would find Neal sooner and not in any bad shape or in pieces or a dead body.

He really needed to stop thinking like that. Neil would be fine, of course, and would talk his way out of whatever the kid got himself into this time. Neil Caffrey could talk his way out of a paper bag.

"I am sure he's fine. He will be back before you knew it," El joked. But Peter knew her, she was just as worried about Neal as he was. Neal had become a good friend over the years even with the trust issues they always seem to have. Peter just wished he would show himself, so Mozzie, Peter, and El would stop worrying about him.

**Chapter five, everyone. Hopes everyone likes and enjoys this new chapter. Keep on Reviewing. I like when you guys tell me your views. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nigel set back admiring his work. The painting was a masterpiece. The masterpiece took quite some time to complete. Since Nigel did not know how much time passed, he could only guess, however he knew it had been a while.

But the painting, he love it. He painted nonstop and now he was finish with paint all over his arms as well. He did not really notice him getting paint all over the place. He been so focus on the painting the masterpiece.

Maybe he should sign the painting. That's what other artist do, sign their work. But where? His captors would certainly notice if he signed his name. Maybe he could put his initials, NC, somewhere in the painting.

He pick up the brush again ready to 'sign' his work, however, before he could Ryan appear again with the two muscular men. Nigel began to call them dumb and dumber in his head. They did not seem to do anything, but follow Ryan around like guard dogs.

Ryan open his cage, smiling ominously at Nigel. No, that was not right, Ryan was looking at the painting. Nigel had a bad feeling about that smile, of course when it came to Ryan, Nigel always had a bad feeling.

"Good job, on the painting," Ryan sneered. He paraded towards Nigel's masterpiece. Ryan pick the painting up and head in the direction of the entrance.

"No," Nigel shout. He did not want Ryan to take his masterpiece.

"What? Have you learned nothing?" Ryan belt at Nigel, "Teach him a lesson. I have had an enough of his disobedience."

Surprise, Nigel took a step back; all he said was no. He just did not want Ryan to take his masterpiece, he was not done with it.

Dumb and Dumber were smiling, another not so good sign; they advance on Nigel. Dumb forced his arms behind his back, while Dumber took a swing at him with his fist. Dumber hit Nigel in his stomach, causing Nigel to double over from the pain.

Dumber hit Nigel again and again. Dumb and Dumber switch spots after a while, but Nigel did not care. His head pounding and the pain in his ribs, just made him want to black out. He hope he would soon. About five minutes later, Nigel got his wish.

* * *

"Come on, Peter. It's been three weeks," Bruce Hawes stated on the phone, "You have to let this go. He's gone. Neal Caffery is gone."

"Bruce, I am not giving this up. Neal would never just leave like that," Peter rant, "Not without telling someone."

"Peter, silent to me. There are some people here that are shutting the operation down," Bruce relied.

"What?" Peter snap, "They can't."

"Peter, they think that Neal left of his own free will, to go commit more crimes. You will find him sooner or later, but for now. They want you to work on other cases."

"But, Neal would never do that."

"It's too late. They have decided."

"No," Peter bark before slamming the phone down. How could they do that? After everything Neal has done for the Bureau? They are just giving up on Neal?

Peter shook his head. The Bureau can give up, but he will not give up. Neal was out there somewhere. He would find Neal Caffery again. He always did.

Peter pick up his office phone again. He dialed one of Mozzie's cell phone number.

"Moz," said the matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey, Mozzie, the Bureau is giving up their search for Neal."

"What? They can't do that."

"That's what I said," Peter laugh, "but we are not giving up. I want you to continue to look. I will help when I can."

"Alright. Suit, thanks for not giving up on Neal."

"I would never give up on Neal. Talk to you later, Mozzie."

Peter put the phone down once more, this time gentler. The phone always seemed to get the bulk of Peter's anger.

He meant what he said, he and Mozzie and whoever else wanted to help find Neal, will find the blue-eye conman. And no one will stop them, not even the Bureau. Besides, the Bureau never said Peter could not look for Neal. They just said they were giving up the search for him.

**Chapter six is done! Note, I might not have chapter seven done as soon as the other ones. Thanks everyone for reviewing. And please keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, Thanks everyone for the reviews. They have been really supportive and enjoyable to read. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story. As I have said before, I did not think it would be this popular, but I am glad everyone is enjoying it. **

**Another note, thanks for pointing out that Neal is spelled NEAL. I think I just messed up the spelling with his other name. I have fix it, but I might have missed a few.**

**Hope everyone will enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Nigel shift uncomfortable, trying to get comfortable. He could not believe that they had just left him knock out on the cement floor. Oh wait, yes, he could. He had decide he hated all of the men, especially Ryan, Dumb, and Dumber. It was their fault he was here.

Nigel stood getting off of the dirty floor. He wanted to go home, wherever home was. Ryan would not let that happen. Hopefully, Nigel had people looking for him or maybe he would try to escape. He would start looking for a weakness in the 'cage', today.

But for now, hearing steps moving towards his cage probably Ryan, Dumb, and Dumber. He sat up and leaned against the back wall.

The three men came and open the door. They had supplies for him to paint again. Nigel did not want to paint for them anymore and why should he? They never did anything for him. Nigel watch as Dumb and Dumber set up Nigel's easel and canvas to paint. Ryan strode over to where Nigel sat.

"With this painting you have a time limit. You have three days to finish the painting," Ryan demand.

"How well I knew when three days are up? It is kind of hard to tell time in here," Nigel stated, not caring at all if he got another beating.

"Benny will tell. No more questions."

Ryan, Dumb, and Dumber left. Nigel was all alone again. He hated being alone. He would not paint Ryan's painting. If Ryan wanted it so bad then he could paint the painting himself.

* * *

**Three days later**

Nigel had look all over the cage to find a way out. The only thing he find was a mouse hole on the back wall coming into the cage. Needless to say, his frustration had grew. It did not help that his mind was often foggy. He believe they drugged him each day to keep his mind unclear. The drugs were probably in the food they gave him. He would stop eating it, however they would just let him starve.

They did not care about him. The only person who did care about him was Peter. And where was Peter? How came Nigel could only remember bits and pieces about Peter? Like Peter loved baseball, he was married, and had a dog.

But did Peter play baseball or just enjoyed watching the sport? Who was Peter marry to? Was Nigel at their wedding? Did Peter have any kids? And what was the pug's name?

These questions only frustrate Nigel more and no one would answer them. Maybe Peter would, but Peter was not here.

Nigel stop his pacing and tilting his head he could hear footsteps. Three pairs of Ryan, Dumb, and Dumber. He glance at the empty canvas, mocking him. Great, now Ryan will probably think of something painful for Dumb and Dumber to put him though.

When the dark man and the two muscular men, Ryan glance at the empty canvas and sneered. Neal Caffery did not do what Ryan wanted. He would just have to force the blue-eyed conman into doing that painting. He had hope that the shock treatments would take the fight away from the conman obviously that did not work.

"Chain him to the wall," Ryan order his body guards.

The two men behind Ryan advance on Nigel. Nigel tried to avoid them, but they grab him by the arms and force him over to where the chains were.

Nigel did not like this. He had studied the chains some time ago. The chains were three feet in length and perhaps two to three feet away from the floor. At the very end of the chains was a funny looking pair of handcuffs.

Now normal handcuffs had a small chain in the middle binding the two hands together and had thin cuffs. These cuffs were solid with no small chain in the middle and the cuffs had several inches to them so the person wearing the cuffs could not move his wrist.

Dumb and Dumber force Nigel's wrist into these cuffs and locked them. Nigel gaze at Ryan whom was quite mad at Nigel.

"You are going to stay in those cuffs for three days without food and water," Ryan spoke.

His captors left. Great, now he was stick here for three days. It was quite obvious that he could not pick the cuffs. He could barely move his arms as the cuff weighted a bit. Nigel shift, curling up into a ball. He would stay like this and survive it. He had survive worse like that thing with Kate. Wait, who's Kate?

**The end of chapter seven. Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I am so glad some of you caught what I did with the dogs. Nigel/Neal is still very confuse about everything and I am trying to make him appear that way. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Another Note: I am going to rewrite the summary I feel like it does not explain what the story is and where it's going.**

**Chapter 8**

Nigel move his body felt unbelievable stiff. Of course, he had not move in hours. The cuffs even made the slights movement hurt. He did not know how that was possible and he could not slip or pick them, moving his hands was next to impossible.

However on the plus side, his mind was clearer. He was actually beginning to think straight for the first time in days. For example, Kate was dead and Peter did not have a pug, but a Labrador. Someone else had the pug, but who? And how come could he only remember little things? Nigel swear he was going stir crazy with random bits and pieces.

A loud noise drew Nigel away from his thoughts. What was going on now? He heard several raised voice then a snake slithered out towards the cage's door. The snake Conrad appeared, following behind him were Dumb and Dumber. Nigel thought Dumb and Dumber never left Ryan's side, but if they were here that meant trouble, well, at least for Nigel.

Conrad open the door to the cage.

"Time for your medicine," Conrad stated, "hold him down, Drake, Mark."

Oh, so those were Dumb and Dumber's names, Nigel still liked Dumb and Dumber, their parents should have named them those names instead.

The two men seize Nigel, who was watching them. Nigel was too exhausted to fight them. He just wanted to get this done and over with. Someone force Nigel's mouth open and in went two pills, then forcing his mouth shut again. He swelled the damn pills, knowing full well that they would either put him to sleep or fog his mind up again.

Three days passed with Conrad, Drake (Dumb), and Mark (Dumber), forcing pills down his throat at least six times; two times a day. After the last day, Nigel painted Ryan's painting, but this time he got to sign it before they took the finish painting away.

* * *

**Six Weeks after Neal's abduction…**

Peter stared at the painting. The NC as clear as the day to Peter, but Neal told Peter that he signed his work with NC. Neal would not go back to signing his work NC. Maybe Neal did it on purpose trying to give Peter a clue. But what was the clue? Hey, I am still alive come find me?

But Neal hide the NC, so well, he missed it the first couple times examining the painting. Maybe it was one of Neal's old works, which Peter did not know about.

Peter shook his head. He would tell the few people still looking for Neal about this and leave it at that. The only people still looking for Neal were Mozzie, June, El, Jones, and Dianna. Everyone else had gave up. The Bureau did not want to spend any more resources looking for a conman.

So far the six of them find thing. No clues where Neal went or who took Neal. But maybe this painting could help. The person, the Bureau arrested for the forge painting was a known art thief. That they had been after for years, Justin Schons. Schons will tell them everything they wanted to know.

Meanwhile in the holding room…

"Justin Schons, where did you get that painting? Dianna demanded.

"Some guy sold it to me," Schons stated.

"Who is this 'some guy'?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, right."

"Look, lady, I was just asking around for someone to paint me that painting. I wanted to give it to my girl," Schons said.

"Your girl? She likes naked girl paintings?"

"Mmm, yes?"

Dianna rolled her eyes and left the room. She went to where Jones and Peter were, standing behind the two way mirror. Peter had join Jones in the room two minutes ago.

"He has nothing, Boss," Dianna said, "He knows nothing. Another minute and he would lawyer up"

"Alright send him to the prison."

"Are you alright, Peter?" Dianna ask.

"No, I am not, but we can continue another way," Peter answered, sadly.

"You mean Mozzie?" asked Jones.

"Yes, I mean Mozzie."

**Hi all, here is chapter eight. Hope everyone likes it. Keep on Reviewing please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**2 Months after Neal's abduction…**

Peter stared at the report. It felt like he's done a lot of staring lately. First, at the painting with the signed NC and now this. The report, he was currently staring at, said that Justin Schons had been in a freak car accident while begin transformed to his new prison home. Schons had died at the hospital three hours after.

That man, besides the painting is the only lead they had on Neal, now he is gone. And Peter had nothing, but a dead man and a painting. The painting could not talk and tell them where Neal is. It could only tell them so much; the paints used, how old it was, and who painted it.

Peter refused to believe that Neal was complete gone like the Bureau kept on saying. Even some of his coworkers thought he was crazy, but he would not gave up. Neal never gave up, neither will Peter.

* * *

**3 Months after Neal's abduction…**

Nigel could not find a way out of the cage. They built the cage so well and Nigel was afraid to touch the cage, because of the electric fence.

Maybe someone would come and find him. Maybe Peter would, but why is it taking Peter so long to get here? Maybe Peter abandon him. Maybe Peter did not like Nigel at all and was just using Nigel for some odd reason?

No, Nigel could not think like that. Peter would find him. He _always_ did.

Nigel jump at a noise from beyond his grey prison. Nigel had been jumpy for the last couple of weeks. He had not seen any one, beside Benny who brought him his drug-laced food. He hope to never see them again, however, he had a bad feeling in his stomach about not seeing another person.

Suddenly, Ryan appeared with his lap dogs. Like usually, Ryan open the door and in came the three. Nigel would not have mind not seeing these three for a while. Ryan held two paintings this time that was a first.

"You are going to paint these two painting," Ryan stated, "You have ten days to complete them."

Then the three men were gone as fast as they came. Nigel was glad he did not have to look at those three anymore. It would be nice to see someone else, anyone else.

* * *

**4 months after Neal's abduction…**

Nigel hurt everywhere. He did not get the paintings completed in time. Ryan had Dumb and Dumber beat him and chained him to the wall again. This time it was for ten days, but he did get food and water. Benny brought him the food and water.

Sometimes Nigel did not eat anything because of how tired he was. Other times, Nigel was starving and could not get enough food. He had a theory that the drugs were playing with his system. Why did they have to drug him? He was not going to escape. And no one was going to rescue him. He gave up that Peter would. Peter did not care about him.

* * *

**8 months after Neal's abduction…**

Peter glance at the clock he wanted to badly get out of the office. Mozzie was to call from London. A couple of paintings had been stolen and replace with forge paintings.

The only interesting thing about the paintings were the signed NC on them. Peter was not allowed to look into the paintings. But no one ever said Mozzie could not. Besides the paintings, maybe Mozzie could find Neal. Even though, Peter had no idea why Neal would be in London. Hopefully, Neal was there and they could help him.

* * *

**And here is chapter 9. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really do enjoy reading them, so please keep reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Longer chapter than 9, but I think you guys will like this one. Also don't skip this chapter, it is a very important chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**About 11 months after Neal's abduction…**

Nigel lean against the wall. He failed to complete another painting in time. Paintings take time and Ryan wanted them done faster than Nigel could paint. Unless Ryan wanted the paintings to be bad then Nigel should not be at fault for those paintings. Or maybe Ryan should give him a longer deadline like a week for one painting instead of three days. Nigel could barely keep up with the three days. Plus, the drugs did not help much either.

Now, Nigel was suck here. Chained to the stupid wall again. He lost count of how many times they beat and chained him to the wall. Most of the time he could not think straight. He gave up a lot of things it seemed. He no longer cared if someone found him or not and he gave up with his questions, and talking in general. No one cared about him. And no one was coming to get him anywhere, so why should he care?

He heard Benny's footsteps. Nigel could tell who was coming to his cage by their steps now. Benny was probably bring him food again. Nigel did not remember how long they were keeping him in the chains. He just wanted out of them again.

Benny finally came around the corner with food. Good food, the only thing looked forward to. He looked forward to painting too, but not when he is rushed. Rushed paintings means a poorly done job. He hated paintings that were done poorly.

Benny come into his cage with a disapproving look. Nigel never seen Benny with a disapproving look before.

"How come they have not unchained you, yet?" he asked. Nigel remained silent, usually Dumb or Dumber unchained him. Benny shook his head and pulled out his keys. He unlocked Nigel's wrists and went back the way he came.

"Benny!" Nigel called out. Nigel stood and walk towards the other man with one hand out, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you very much."

Nigel shook Benny's hand, pick pocketing with his other hand.

"Umm, you're welcome," Benny said, obviously confused by Nigel's sudden out bust and why Nigel was thanking him, "I got to go."

Benny turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him. Nigel left his other hand, the one that did not shake Benny's hand. He held the keys that Benny used to unlock the cage and the chains, now all he did was to wait and hide the keys.

* * *

**12 months after Neal's Abduction…**

Peter straighten his tie. He don't want to go undercover, but what choice did he have? Neal was always better at undercover then he was.

Dianna and Jones were sitting in the van, getting all of the computers ready for the operation. Peter open the doors of the van to climb in.

"Are we all set?" he asked.

"Ready when you are, Boss," stated Dianna.

"Alright, let's get this bastard," Peter answer.

Peter walk towards the restaurant ready to nail this guy. His name Ryan O'Connor, a smuggler in pretty much everything, from people to art work to drugs. The government had been after O'Connor for a while. And they almost had him. Peter just need to make sure they could get him on a change.

The restaurant had hardly anyone inside, only the staff and about five men with one sitting down. The other four must be body guards, two of them were mean-looking very muscular men with dumb looks on their faces. The other two men were average looking, but Peter was not concern about these four. His concerns rest on the man sitting down. Ryan O'Connor had dark hair and dark mean looking eyes.

"Peter Johnson, so nice to meet you," Ryan O'Connor said, standing up to greet his guest.

"Brain Lakes is it?" ask Peter. Brain Lakes did not exist, he was some identity that Ryan O'Connor was using.

"Yes, yes, sit down eat something, Peter.' Ryan smiled.

Peter sat in the chair opposite of O'Connor, with a fake smile on his lips. He did not really want to be here. Hopefully, this meeting would go fast, so Peter could not deal with a man like O'Connor.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Warehouse (where Neal is at)…**

Nigel pace in his cage. He had wait about 4 weeks for this. He hope nothing went wrong. What if they changed the locks when he was not looking? No, they did not do that.

After Benny discover that his keys were missing, they looked in here. However, they could not find any keys. Nigel had hidden them well. The men looked everywhere for the keys, until finally they gave up.

Them giving up looking for the keys, was what Nigel was hoping for. The sign for him to escape. He choose the day of his escape carefully. One, Ryan was not here. Two, they had to give Benny new keys.

He stop his walking. It was time. Taking the keys from the hiding spot, Nigel slip his hand though the small opening next to the door. He put the silver key into the keyhole and open the door.

**Hope you guys like this longer chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone, I will try to update every week, but I do have more important things to work on besides fan fiction even though fan fiction is fun and relaxing. So with that being said, I might not get to update every week. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Nigel walk out of the door of the cage and continued on walking. He had to find a way out of the warehouse quickly. If his captors discover him missing, he really did not want to know what they would do. Probably kill him, they only saw him as a tool. Tools can be replace with even better tools.

He walk the way he seen them come. Around the corner and there was several doors, but the one that caught Nigel's attention was the one with the big red exit sign. He walk towards the door, pushing on the handle.

Sunlight blind him. He been in a room with so little light the natural sunlight hurt his eyes. But he had to keep going. He could not linger, so his captors could find him. The fresh, ocean air smell better than the stale air inside the warehouse. Nigel glance at the blueish-gray ocean to his right, he could not go that way without getting on a boat or swimming. He prefer to not do either a boat ride would cost money. Where would he swim to?

His feet turned in land, trying to put as much distance between him and the warehouse. Nigel pass many other warehouses as he strolled on. After walking for some time, the warehouses finally disappeared. What appeared were several stores, one having a side walk sale.

Nigel move towards one of the tables, which held several displays including sunglasses. He used a trick of his hand to steal one. Nigel did not want to steal the glasses, but he had no money and the sun was hurting his eyes. Maybe he will come back and repay the store. He quickly walked away from the store with the sunglasses hidden in his hands. A block away from the store, he slip the glasses on.

Now, what? Where should he go? Nigel had no memory of any place, he once called home. The only person he could remember was Peter. Peter, who left Nigel to his captors. He did not want to go to Peter. But what choice did Nigel have? Besides to regain his old life Peter would be the best place to start.

The question is how to find Peter? Nigel glance around him, the city must have hundreds of men named Peter. He would need to remember Peter's surname to find him.

Peter, Peter, Peter. Dammit. Nigel strode up to a phone booth. Phone booths often had phone books, but they were also alphabetize by last name. He let the pages flip thought his fingers, stopping at a random page. He skimmed over the page that land in the middle of the _B_ section. Peter, Peter the Jerk. Burke the Jerk. Peter Burke the jerk. Of course, Burke was Peter's last name.

Nigel turned the pages until he found the Burke section of the book. Several Burkes in the city, but only two were a Peter and only one was married. Nigel torn the page out of the book. Now he just needed to find his way to the house.

"Excess me," he said to an elderly lady.

"Yes, dear?" she asked kindly, giving him a big smile.

"Do you knew how to get to this address?" He ask pointing to Peter's address on the page.

"I am so sorry, dear, but I don't. Why don't you take a taxi there?"

"I don't have any money," Nigel answered, sadly.

"I will give you some money," she smiled at him again.

"No, I can't."

"You can pay me back later, dear."

"Umm, Ok, as long as I can repay you," said Nigel.

She slip a couple of bills into Nigel's hand and walked away. Nigel looked at the money then at the street where several taxis passed by. He had a bad feeling about taxis, but how else was he going to get to Peter's house.

He left his hand, hailing one of the taxi's drivers. A car halt for him and Nigel climb into the back.

"Where to?" ask the man up front Nigel rattle off the address, still with a weary feeling inside.

Tall buildings, busy street flew by as the car moved along the street after street. The buildings become smaller and started to turn into houses and homes instead of businesses and shops. Finally, the driver pulled up to a white house in between two other homes.

Nigel stared at the house, he knew that house; he seen it before.

"Well," asked the driver, "aren't you getting out?"

"Yes, sorry, here's the money, keep the cash," Nigel answered in one breath.

He step out of the car and on to the side walk, facing the white two-story house. Maybe he should not go in, maybe he should just walk away. No, he came this far, he would not turn away now.

Nigel stroll to the door. He left his hand to knock.

* * *

**Hahaha cliffhanger time! This chapter was getting kind of long for my taste and this seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to Review! Love to hear from you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 12. Wow, 12 chapters and counting. I did not expect for this story to get so long, oh well. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And sorry about the cliffhanger. No, not really laughs evilly.**

**Chapter 12**

Hand met door, a dog barked inside. A big sounding dog, a Labrador? Maybe this was a bad idea. No, he needed to stop thinking like that.

The door open to a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and stunning blue eyes. Peter's wife? Yes, no, maybe?

"Hi, do you need something?" she ask.

"Umm, no thanks, bye."

He could not do this. This was a bad idea. How does one explain he does not know who he is? Maybe he should just go to the police or to a mental hospital, probably where Ryan kidnapped him from to begin with. He probably never met Peter and just made up some silly guy as 'Peter'. He took the first step down the steps before the woman stop him with one word.

"Neal?"

He turned back to look at her, confused. Who is Neal? The name sounded familiar like an old forget friend that he had not seen in a while.

"Who's Neal?" he ask her.

"Don't be silly. Come inside, we have been looking for you," she stated.

"But my name is not Neal. They said it was Nigel Cain."

The woman gave him a weird look. She needed to get Neal inside, then she could phone Peter. El could not risk Neal running off. He was scared and looked like something the cat or dog dragged in.

"Very well, Nigel Cain. Come inside."

Nigel glance at the dog and then back at the woman. She knows him. Maybe he should go in and wait to see if Peter would come home. He did have a lot of unanswered questions and his head started to hurt again. She could answer all of his questions and she seem so familiar.

"Don't worry, dear, Satchmo will not bite. He's a very good dog."

Nigel took several steps into the familiar home. El closed the door behind him, making sure not to touch him at all.

"Do you want something to eat?" the black haired woman ask. He had not eaten since the day before and had been too nervous to eat anything after his escape and he had no money to pay for any food. The woman turned and went into another room; probably the kitchen.

Nigel sat down on the couch, right on the edge just in case he had to jump up and run. The big yellow lab, Satchmo walk over to him, resting his head on Nigel's hands. Nigel turned his hands over and began to rub the dog's head. The black haired woman was right, Satchmo was a very good dog.

Nigel rubbed his eyes. His head was pounding like a jack hammer plus his chest felt heavy. Maybe he should lay down, Peter's wife would not care. He sucked in a breath of air; it was getting really hard to breathe. He could see black dots dancing in his vision. He shook his head; trying to clear it, which did not help at all. All the shaking did was make his head hurt more and his vision darken more. He began to fight against the oncoming darkness, which seem to want to overtake him. No, the darkness could not win, however the battle did not last long. Nigel gave into the darkness moments later, collapsing against the pillows on the couch.

At that moment, El step back into the living room, just in time to see Neal collapse on the couch.

"NEAL!" El screamed, she drop the plate of food. Grabbing her purse while running over to Neal.

"Neal, honey, wake up please," she beg the unconscious man. She dig thought her purse finally locating her cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" ask the operator with a really annoying voice.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! He just collapse! Please send an ambulance," El said, panicking into the phone.

"All right. Who collapse?" the operator asked.

"My brother! Just send an ambulance already! Something is wrong!"

"Ok lady, an ambulance will be right over."

Finally, a knock come on the Burke's front door. El jump up from her spot on the floor next to the couch. She had not move since running to the collapse man.

"About time!" she yell, opening up the door. The two first responders glance at each other then back to her. "This way hurry!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I was a bit busy with life and other things. I will try to get next update up faster, but my computer does not have internet so whenever I get to the library the next time is when I will update. Hope you, guys, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

El sat next to Neal in the back of the ambulance. The first responders hurried about, forcing Neal to breathe in and out. El watch them, paralyze to do anything. Would she lose Neal just when they had him back? He could not die, he just could not. How come they were not at the hospital? Neal looked so pale lying on the stretcher, with raggedy clothes and blood dripping from his fingertips. He looked much worse than she previously thought.

Finally they arrive at the hospital. The first responders rush Neal into the hospital with El following like a zombie. Someone, a nurse, stop El before she could follow Neal into an exam room.

"But-," El began to say.

"It's all right. You will be able to see your brother before you knew it. Maybe you should sit down and wait?" the nurse said holding El back.

"No, I-I-I need to call my husband."

"Ok, but please no cell phones in the hospital."

El nodded and turned around to walk out the doors she came in two minutes before. El could not believe she remembered to grab her purse, which held her cell phone. Everything was such a blur, Neal collapsing, the crazy ambulance ride, arriving at the hospital. She would feel better once Peter got here, hopefully he was not doing anything real important at the moment. Peter pick up on the third ring.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Restaurant…**

The meal with Ryan O'Connor was going well or so Peter thought. Maybe they could nail this guy to the wall today. Peter would not mind doing that. Just as they finished their meal. One of O'Connor's body guards walked over.

"Excess me, boss, but we have an emergency." Wow, he even sound dumb.

"I am sorry, Peter, I need to take this," O'Connor said as he stood up from the table to walk away. As Peter watch Ryan walked away, his cell phone began to ring. Peter debated about answering, but it was El, he never ignored her phone calls and maybe it was important.

"Hey Hon, what's up?"

"Peter," she started, "its Neal."

Peter stood up at those words. Neal, what happen to him? Did someone found him? Dead? Alive? He needed to go.

"El, what is happening? Is he?"

"Oh no. I am at a hospital. The doctors are looking at him, but I think you should get over here now."

"I am on my way. I just need to talk with Brain Lakes."

"Oh alright, please hurry."

Just then, Ryan step back into the room. He walked towards Peter.

"I am sorry, Peter, but something came up that needs my attention. Maybe we can finish some other time?"

"That would be for the best. My wife just called, her brother is in the hospital and she would like me to be over there."

"Good, I mean I am sorry that he is in the hospital. Hopefully he will make a full recovery. I will call you to set up another meeting. Good-bye, Peter."

Peter nod and shake the dark man's hand before walking out of the restaurant. He walked to his car, calmly even though he wanted to run like hell to the hospital where El and Neal were at. He hope Neal was not to badly hurt. As he open the car door, he spoke to Diana and Jones thought the microphone on his suit.

"Did you, guys get that?" He ask.

"Yes, Boss. Do you want us to meet you at the hospital?" Diana answered back.

"No, see if you can trail O'Connor for a bit. If not get to the office and work on some paper work. I don't want everyone to know what's going on."

"Ok, you're the boss. Say hi to Neal for us."

"See you, guys later," Peter stated.

Peter rushed to the hospital where El and Neal was. He walked into the doors of the hospital. El sat in the waiting room, looking straight ahead. It looked like she seen a ghost. Peter walked straight over to her and sat down in the red cushion chair next to her.

"Is he alright, hon?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, Peter. They have not told me anything yet."

"I guess we will just have to wait."

**Stay turn for the next chapter. I will try to have it up faster. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I have decided to add another chapter to this story. I felt that there needed to be another chapter in between 13 and 14. So Chapter 14 will now be chapter 15. I liked the ending, but thought something was missing hence the new chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Neal blink his eyes. He remember collapsing in front of that woman. That was her name again? El? Elizabeth Burke? She was married to Peter.

"About time you are awake," said an older man's voice next to Neal.

Neal turned his head. A memory wanted to come though the wall in his mind, but only for a second. The memory was gone as fast as it was appeared.

"Who are you?" Neal ask.

"You don't remember me," the man said sadly, "Well, how could you. El said you don't remember her. I am Peter."

Neal blink at the man. This was Peter Burke. The only person Neal had remember during his captured. Maybe this was another trick from those his captives, maybe this was not the real Peter. But how could Neal know?

"You're Peter?" Neal ask.

"Yup, that's me," Peter replied, "Do you remember Mozzie? He's getting back from London today."

Who the heck was Mozzie? Neal barely remember his name, Neal Caffrey, not what those men told him. Nigel Cain never felt right to Neal; like it was some language he never bothered to learn in high school. When El called him, Neal, he felt that name suit him much better and Neal felt familiar.

Peter waited for Neal to say something. This was not like the Neal Caffrey, he come to know over the years. It was so weird to not here some smarty mark from Neal, but Peter probably could get used to it. Another again, Peter did miss having the old Neal around with his unique outlook on life. Peter signed, he will just change the subject so Neal won't have to try and remember everyone. The doctors did say that his memory will take some time to come back.

"All right, Neal," Peter began, "do you know who took you?"

"I don't know their names, but I could draw them," Neal said.

"I somehow know you were going to say that. Lucky, I bought this with me."

Peter pulled out a stretch pad, he had given to Neal one year for Christmas. Neal primarily used the stretch pad at work to either pass time or when he need to draw someone's face from a crime. Peter had kept Neal's desk at work the same, however he did have Diana bring him the stretch pad. He was very glad he did.

Neal's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. One thing that never change with Neal is that the kid loved to draw or paint. Neal would probably shot himself with a gun before giving drawing and painting up. Peter hand the stretch pad along with some pencils over to Neal. Neal set to work like a madman.

An hour later, Mozzie walked in with El. El had gone to pick Mozzie up at the airport and bring him to the hospital. Mozzie had refuse to take a ride from Peter. El and Mozzie had some bond, which Peter worried about all the time. Mozzie looked at Neal on the bed, drawing away.

"What is he doing?" Mozzie demand, "Should it he be resting?"

"Be quite," Neal snap, "I am trying to think."

"Ok," said Mozzie, giving Peter a look that said this is all your fault, Suit. Mozzie and El sat down waiting for Neal to finish his drawings.

Neal finished the drawing several minutes later. He handed that stretch pad back to Peter. Peter flip though the few drawings Neal did. In total, there was around seven men. Peter stop at the last one. The one that looked exactly like Brain Lakes or Ryan O'Connor. This man was one Peter had been trying to put away for years.

"That is their leader. I think his name is Ryan something," Neal said, when he saw Peter looking at the drawing.

"I know who he is. I have been trying to put him in jail for three years," said Peter.

"You better get him, Suit," Mozzie replied. He hated anyone who laid a finger on Neal or El and maybe Peter. Because Peter was Neal's friend and El's husband and Mozzie cared a great deal about Neal and El.

"Oh, we will get him all right. I think we have enough evidence to nail him on kidnapping."

"Ok, boys, enough talk about shop. Mozzie when Neal gets out of the hospital we are going to have a big dinner. You have to come."

"But-?"

"No buts. You are coming to dinner."

**I hope every enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I have not updated in so long. I got side track with my life. I will try to finish the story this year, so you don't have to wait for the ending. However, I am very glad you have waited this long for an update. Now on to the story and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 15**

Neal paced around the Burke's small house. He had been release from the hospital a week ago; even though the doctors wanted to keep him another few weeks. Peter and Elizabeth had insist that he come back to their house. They would not take no for an answer, plus El did say they were going to have a big dinner.

Neal still had very little of his memories; the doctors told him that his memories will return and to not push them. Pushing his memories will only make them come back slower. Neal wanted them back now. He was extremely bored. Peter would not let him come back to work without his memories and Elizabeth thought he needed some rest after his ordeal.

Peter also wanted to catch the mastermind behind Neal's abducted. That was one of the reasons why he was in the Burke's house with nothing to do. Neal did talk Peter into letting him have some paints. Painting help him pass the time and was very relaxing. But right now, he was bored, Peter and Elizabeth were both at work today. The only one home was the dog and he was taking a nap on his bed. Neal walked over to where he had his painting set up. Might as well paint a little, he had nothing else to do.

**Meanwhile at the FBI…**

Peter looked at Diana. They were in his office. After Neal had woken up the hospital, Peter and Neal had a very long talk. The end of the talk end with Neal starching out his abductors. Peter had ask Neal to point out the leader after the stretch. The one Neal did point out as the leader was Brain Lakes or Ryan O'Connor.

And Peter, Diana, and Jones were very close to catching O'Connor and his team of men. The FBI had only of the proof they needed and they just needed to locate the man.

Peter and Diana had question Neal earlier about where he was held at. They believe that the warehouse was where O'Connor and his men were. Peter and Diana were setting up to raid the place in less than an hour. Jones struck his head in the office.

"Are you ready, Boss?" asked Jones.

"Yes, let's get going. I am ready for this man to be behind bars." Peter said.

About a half an hour later, they were at the warehouse. Everything went smoothly, as the FBI around up the men guarding the place. Peter stopped one of the officer leading a con out of the warehouse into a police vehicle.

"Where is Ryan O'Connor?" He asked the con.

"Would it you like to know," the con replied back.

"Listen buddy, I can pull strings and have you locked away for the rest of your life or you could tell me and have a very short prison time."

"All right. He should be in the office on the second floor."

"Thank you. Diana, Jones, follow me," Peter said.

With Diana and Jones as his backup, Peter walked up the stairs leading to the second floor. They found the office fast enough. Peter upon entering the room, leveling his gun to O'Connor's head.

"Drop the weapon," Peter said, when he noticed the gun in the other man's hand, "This building is surrounded. There is no way out."

O'Connor drop the gun. He looked like a madman in rage for being caught, however Peter was right. The warehouse had multiple FBI and police officers around the building. Peter led O'Connor out of the warehouse in handcuffs. Peter was glad that this whole thing was finally done with. He could not wait to go home and let Neal and El know.

**Several hours later at the Burke's house.**

Peter, El, Neal and Mozzie were sitting down for dinner. The dinner was the happiness one all year, because of O'Connor's arrest and the fact that Neal was back. They had a lot of Neal's favorite foods and Mozzie's favorite wine or one of them.

Neal and El had talked Mozzie into coming over to celebrate. Mozzie complained a lot, but El told him that they were going to have lots of wine. Mozzie could never say no to a glass of wine, even his least favorite wine, still one of his favorites. Mozzie liked too much wine to keep track of his favorites.

"You will soon be back to work, Neal," Peter said, as Mozzie told El a funny joke.

"I hope so. I was extremely bored today," Neal replied.

The four of them laugh and talked well into the evening. All of them had a little too much to eat and drink. But they were all happy that Neal was safely back home.

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Please remember to review! I am not sure if I am going to write anymore White Collar stories. I usually just write what hops into my head. At least now you won't have to wait for an update. Haha! Until next time, everyone!**


End file.
